


A Hold On Me

by Dresupi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Minor Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark, Modern Era, One Night Stands, One Shot, POV Robb Stark, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Robb doesn't want to go out, but Theon insists that he's becoming too depressing, so he grudgingly obliges his friend.Never mind that his friend is absolutely correct about Robb needing to go out. Theon's wrong about literally everything else, so he was bound to get it right sometime.AKAThe one where Robb and Margaery have a one-nighter, but they both want more.
Relationships: Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Dresupi's Robbaery Fics





	A Hold On Me

**Author's Note:**

> One of my Song Prompts Series for 2020: The song is "Howlin' for You" by the Black Keys. The prompter wished to remain anonymous, so I don't know who this is for, but I really hope you like it!
> 
> Extra thanks to treaddelicately for giving this a read-through for me!
> 
> Enjoy this moodboard I made for inspiration:

“Get out of bed you big wanker.”

That was all the warning Robb had before one of his trainers landed on his stomach, causing him to choke out a certain swear word that Theon had definitely heard a time or two before.

“Fuck. Theon, knock it off.” He threw the shoe back towards his so-called friend, leaning in his door frame like the fucking shitstain he was.

With his stupid fucking smirk on his face the entire time.

He merely leaned to the side, and Robb’s shoe hit the wall behind him, still smirking the entire time. “Tsk, tsk, Stark. You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“Nah, I kissed yours, though. Can’t say I heard any complaints.”

“You know, it’s been so long since you’ve even smelled a woman who wasn’t related to you. If you did make it with my mother, I’d shake your hand.”

Robb rolled his eyes and turned away from the door. “Go away, Theon. I’m in bed for the night.”

“Like fuck you are. It’s nine o’clock.”

“Yeah? I had an early class.”

“It’s Friday, Robb. We’re going out.”

He wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “Rain check?”

That’s when his friend, still maintaining his ‘so-called’ status, barged into his room and pulled him bodily from the bed. “Nope. You’re getting dressed. You’re wearing that stupid shirt you used to wear with the top two buttons undone, and you’re coming out with me. You’re going to meet someone. Flirt a little, maybe leave with a few numbers. Or a girl. Or even two, if you play your cards right. I don’t care which of those things you do, but you’re doing one of them. And you’re not going to bed at nine in the fucking evening.”

Robb allowed Theon to drag him out onto the floor, where he just lay still like a sack of flour until he dropped his arm.

“Theon. I don’t feel like it. I just…”

“It’s been a bloody month, mate. I’m worried about you. _Sansa’s_ worried about you. Arya’s… well… she’s Arya. She doesn’t worry. But she’s resigned to the fact that you’re going to turn into a prematurely middle-aged man with a gut from too many Oreos and a penchant for jigsaw puzzles. So please. Come out with me.”

“Sansa’s worried?” Robb asked. “How do _you_ know?”

“She told me.”

Robb’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “She told _you_? I thought she wasn’t speaking to you after the whole--”

“Nope, nope, nah-nah-nope. Not changing the bloody subject on me. Yes, she told me. Which should tell _you_ how worried she is. Either that, or she’s finally breaking the ice so she can beg me for another date.”

Robb glared in his direction. “Just because I’m in my pyjamas at nine pm doesn’t mean I won’t kick your arse all the way to the Wall for reminding me about that. And she’s not going to beg you for anything. The sooner you realize that the better off you’ll be.”

Theon shot him another one of his punk-ass grins. “Maybe I will keep going, if it’ll get you off the floor, the minor inconvenience your ‘beating’ would cause would be worth it.” He used air-quotes and everything. It almost made Robb want to get up and actually cause him an inconvenience, but he didn’t.

Instead, he sighed and let both arms fall on the floor. “If I come out with you tonight, will the lot of you leave me alone from here on out?”

“Absolutely, mate.” Theon grinned like he’d won something and Robb groaned as he rolled over to push to his feet.

“I don’t get how Arya thinks I’m going to get an Oreo gut. I run five miles a day.”

Theon shrugged. “I dunno, Robb. But I do know that it’s been a month and four days since Talisa happened and left, and you need to move the fuck on.”

The mention of her name didn’t cause the usual jolt of pain right in the center of his chest like he was expecting. In fact, nothing really happened.

Maybe he was ready for this after all.

* * *

Approximately forty-five minutes later, he was dressed and standing outside a night club beside Theon, who had turned on the charm and gotten them both to the front of the line with a couple of women he’d never met before.

One introduced herself as Meridyth and popped her gum a little too loudly for Robb’s tastes. Not that it mattered. Because the woman she was with was more interesting by far.

“Marg,” she’d said, smiling coyly as she held out her hand in front of her.

Robb took it, immediately shivering at the contact.

Theon, bless him, was ever the best wingman, and offered to take Meridyth out on the floor the second they got inside.

He shot Robb a grin over his shoulder while Meridyth grabbed his hand and dragged him a bit more quickly to an empty place on the floor.

“So you’re Robb Stark?” Marg mused aloud when they’d found seats at one of the glowing tables and were looking over the drink menu.

“What? Oh, yeah, that’s me.”

“Any relation to Sansa?”

Robb grinned. “Yeah, that’s my sister. How do you know her?”

“She’s in my economics class. The only other woman in there. She’s nice. I feel like I ought to warn Meri about Theon, though. If he’s the same Theon who broke her heart.”

“Broke whose heart? Sansa’s?” Robb scoffed. “She’s much too smart to ever let Theon within an inch of her heart. He’s an idiot, but he’s not evil.”

Marg shrugged, pressing her lips together as if to imply she didn’t believe him. But he wasn’t about to spend the evening arguing about Theon.

“If he hurt her, he didn’t know it.”

Rolling her eyes, she continued. “I suppose it’s really none of my business. I’d like to hear more about you, anyway.”

She smiled again, her lips curling in a way that made his heartbeat go just a bit faster.

“I’m terribly boring,” Robb replied. “I’d rather talk about you. What’s your major?”

Marg chortled. “As if you care.”

“I care,” he retorted. “And I’m wounded by the insinuation that I don’t.”

“Fine. I’m in business management,” she said with a shrug. “Boring, I know, but I want to open my own nursery, so I assumed I should learn the business side of things.”

“Nursery?” he asked. “For plants or children?”

She laughed out loud. “Plants, of course. I should think that would be obvious.”

He must have looked confused because she continued. “Oh right, I never told you my full name. I’m Margaery Tyrell?”

 _Tyrell_. Now it made sense. They had an entire chain of lawn and garden stores all over Westeros. She could probably become an executive at the corporate offices even without a degree.

“Why are you here when you could just take over for your grandmother?”

“I want to start my own,” she said with a shrug. “Plus, I despise the offices. I’d much rather work outside.”

“I guess I’d have to agree with you there.”

“Tell me about you, Robb Stark. I find myself sufficiently curious.”

There was that smile again. He really liked that smile.

* * *

It felt like his body was on the best kind of autopilot.

Her fingernails scratched on his scalp and he practically growled into her mouth.

Theon hadn’t taken Meridyth home, but neither of them was anywhere to be found when he and Margaery pushed past the front door, his hands simultaneously clutching her waist and scrambling to lock the door behind them.

“I have… I have something,” he grunted into her mouth as she tugged on his belt buckle.

“I know, I could tell when it pressed against my hip,” she teased, falling to her knees in front of him.

“No, I have a… a condom?”

There was that smirk again. And viewing from this angle got him hotter than anything else had so far. “Wallet?” she asked.

“No, um… just back pocket…” He fished it out and held it out in front of him.

“That’ll work,” Margaery grabbed it from him and yanked his zipper down.

A laugh bubbled out before he could stop it, but it died on his lips as she pulled him out of his jeans and boxers, wrapping her hand around his straining erection.

All he could focus on was the way she licked her lips before rolling the condom on.

And then he was treated to the sight that was Margaery Tyrell’s beautiful, teasing lips wrapped around his cock.

She kept her hand at the base, and her tongue fluttered around the head with every pass.

He blinked, his hand resting on the back of her head. She stiffened for a second, but once she realized he wasn’t trying to force her to do anything, she relaxed again and continued.

It wasn’t long before he felt that familiar pull in his gut. The itch at the base of his spine. But he was certain that if she kept that up, this’d be over, and he wasn’t quite finished yet.

“Hold on,” he muttered, and she stopped, releasing him with a pop and sending another one of those smirks his way.

“You were close,” she said. Like it was a matter of fact. It might as well have been. It was likely no one could resist what she’d been doing with her mouth.

“Yeah, I just… didn’t want to stop yet…”

“And yet you did.”

“Can we go to the sofa?” he asked, gesturing to the sofa that was, thankfully, clean and devoid of laundry.

“Yeah, absolutely.”

He almost tripped on his trousers, which had been pulled down around his thighs. He kicked them off and took a seat on the sofa.

Marg took one beside him, but with a little convincing, he got her to straddle his lap.

And then he slipped his hand under her skirt and into her knickers. He was sort of surprised to feel bare skin, but then again, it was Margaery Tyrell. He knew very little of her, but shaving wasn’t something he’d put past her. He groaned a little at how soaked she felt when he slipped a finger between her lips.

Another finger followed and he stroked through her folds, teasing her just a little before he slipped his fingers into her pussy. She clamped down immediately around them and he brought his thumb up to stroke over her clit in time.

She said all sorts of lovely things, calling out his name and gripping his wrist while she rode his hand.

Fuck, she was so hot. Wet and hot, clenching around him. He found all he had to do was slightly wiggle his fingers and thumb and she practically did the rest, her forehead breaking out into a thin sheen of sweat as her thighs shook and she tumbled into the most gods-given, beautiful orgasm he’d ever seen.

He figured he looked a right mess whenever he came. Just based on mental images, he’d never had the nerve to look at himself in the mirror while doing it. Just didn’t feel right.

But Margaery… she was gorgeous. A goddess.

And utterly soaking his hand before she gingerly pulled him away.

“Fuck me…” she murmured.

“That good?” he asked, wiping his hand on his shirt.

“No, really… fuck me. Or better yet, let me fuck you.”

“Okay,” he nodded. “I would give you anything you wanted after that, you know that don’t you?”

“What I want is to ride you right here,” she murmured, bending forward to remove her knickers and toss them aside.

And he complied.

He’d never lost any stiffness in the whole encounter, likely a result of barely touching it in the past month. So, when she sank down on his cock, he nearly shuddered out of his skin. She was so hot. So fucking hot.

And when she moved.

Gods.

It felt like she was trying to keep him down. As if he were fighting her to leave. And he wasn’t.

Fuck it, he wasn’t.

“Gods, Margaery…” He rasped, his hands coming to rest on her waist as he watched her move.

He wasn’t sure if it was hotter that she wasn’t undressed or if it was just her in general.

It was definitely her. _She_ was hotter, and therefore everything she did automatically became hotter.

“Oh fuck, your cock is perfect,” she groaned, tossing her hair back as she gazed up at the dark ceiling. Her hips rolled and she exhaled loudly, her walls clenching around him.

“Thank you,” he murmured in reply, “You’re… gods… fuck…” He couldn’t finish the sentence, but she didn’t look as if she minded one bit.

In fact, she grinned. “That good, huh?”

“Yes,” he hissed.

“I’m serious… your cock feels so fucking good, Robb. I don’t normally cum like this, but I might.”

He groaned. The ache in his groin had become almost too much. “Don’t say that, or I’ll finish right away and you won’t get to.”

She grinned devilishly, her tongue in her teeth for only a moment. “Oh, you like that, huh? Big strong man… being the only one to make me cum like this?”

She was lying. She had to be. But it was just dirty talk. Anyone could say anything while talking dirty. And fuck if it wasn’t working.

He groaned, burying his face in her chest as he concentrated on not cumming right then. But she was writhing on him, and he felt her flutter as she bit down on her bottom lip. “Fuck… Fuck… yes there, Robb… there.”

He pulled back to watch her move, his thighs clenching and failing to stop him from rolling over the edge with her.

“Oh fucking… seven hells…” He grunted and pulled her down faster and harder against him until the aftershocks were all that was left of the earth-shattering orgasm that left him worried about the state of the condom.

But when she pulled off him, it was intact.

He pulled it off and knotted it, sighing loudly as she rolled to the side. She was still mostly dressed and curled against his side. Her breathing matched his.

“You wanna stay and watch something?” he asked.

“Yeah. Sounds fun.”

* * *

Robb rolled over, sighing as he brought his arm around her. Except it wasn’t her. It was nothing.

He pushed up, blinking awake as he took in the empty bed. The cool, empty bed.

She’d left while he was sleeping. For whatever reason, while it made sense that she hadn’t stayed the entire night, Robb still sort of wanted her to be there.

He checked the time on his phone, surprised to see it was already past nine before rolling out of bed and making his way down the hall. He immediately smelled coffee. Theon was in the middle of pouring himself a cup when Robb slouched into the kitchen.

“Oh-ho, all hail the conquering hero,” Theon deadpanned. “Did you seal the deal or did you cuddle and watch Law & Order?”

“Both,” Robb said with a smug grin, watching as Theon left the kitchen to go take a seat on the sofa. “Sealed the deal in that very spot, actually.”

He chuckled as Theon practically leaped from the couch, but with enough grace that he didn’t spill his coffee somehow. But he did look like a flamingo trying to walk a tightrope, so there was some enjoyment in that.

“Oy, mate. What did we say about communal places? Do you remember the rule? So we wouldn’t put our ass where the other’s was.”

“If that was ever going to work, we’d have to have two bathrooms.” Robb reached for a mug in the cupboard and went to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Theon was quiet for a moment but quickly moved on. “So you and Marg, huh?”

“Yeah,” Robb smiled. “She’s… she’s something else.”

Something else equaled wonderful.

“Glad you liked her. No, seriously. I’m glad. You have no idea how desperate Sansa and I were to get you out of that room.”

Robb chuckled. “Thanks, mate. I needed that.”

“Too right you did. So you’re back, then? No more moping over Talisa?”

Robb shook his head. “Nope. Not as such.” He took a long sip from his mug and reached for his phone as he made his way out of the kitchen.

Robb wandered out to the living room, dialing Margaery’s number as he walked.

“Who’re you calling?” Theon asked.

“Nobody,” he answered, putting the phone up to his ear.

“You’re clearly calling someone,” his friend protested.

“Hello?” Margaery answered on the second ring.

“Hey, good morning,” Robb said, grinning widely.

“No, absolutely not, I have to intercede,” Theon said, holding his hand out for the phone.

Robb shot him an incredulous look. “You already interceded and it worked out. Don’t you want to quit while you’re ahead?”

“Not when I see you about to make an enormous mistake, I’m not.”

He rolled his eyes and ignored Theon. It wasn’t that difficult, Theon tended to ramble, so Robb was fairly skilled at tuning him out when he needed to.

“Good morning to you,” Margaery said, giggling a bit. “Is that your roommate I hear in the background?”

“Indeed you do. He’s making a prat of himself, so just business as usual,” he joked.

"I feel I owe you an explanation, I left early this morning so I wouldn't have to deal with him..." she said slowly, sounding very apologetic.

"Theon? Don't worry about him, he's just an idiot I grew up with. No one takes him seriously."

Theon let out an indignant squawk. “Excuse me for trying to keep my best mate from making an enormous mistake.”

“What enormous mistake is that, pray-tell?” Margaery asked, her tone still light.

“I dunno, want me to put you on speaker so you can ask him yourself?” Robb asked.

“Absolutely. I’m very invested in this now.”

He quickly sent the call to speakerphone and held it out on his palm, looking at Theon expectantly.

For his part, his friend simply stopped and started a few different times before glaring murderously at him and walking out to the living room.

“You can’t call a rebound the _day_ after. It’s too soon,” he hissed.

Margaery laughed and Robb squinted at his friend. “Don’t take this the wrong way, Greyjoy. But you’re a fucking moron. And if that’s the way you live, it’s no wonder Sansa won’t give you the time of day.”

“Look, Sansa… she’s… this isn’t about me. It’s about you. And what if Marg thinks you’re a clingy mess, calling her this soon? If you want the rebound to turn into anything real, you have got to give her space.”

“Do you, Marg? Think I’m a clingy mess? Do you want space? I can definitely give that to you if you want.”

“Clingy? Yes. But not a mess. I adore clingy and hate space.”

Robb beamed triumphantly. “Tell me, Theon, did space work out with Sansa? When’s the wedding, by the way?”

Theon narrowed his eyes. “Look, I made a mistake with Sansa… that is neither here nor there.”

“I think it’s precisely here because you’re here. And also, you admitted to a mistake, which has never happened before.”

Theon was silent while Robb took Marg off speakerphone and hammered out the details of when they would meet again. She had to work today, but she’d be free Monday night.

By the time he’d finished, Theon had meandered over and taken a seat at the table. “Hey, Robb…”

“Yeah?”

“You think you…and Marg could… give me some pointers on how to talk to Sansa? Because every time I do it, she calls me a prick and I’m not sure how to fix that.”

“Ooo, ooo, put me on speaker again!” Marg exclaimed.

Robb did, and she immediately started in on Theon.

“Did you try going back in time and not being a prick?” she asked.

Theon shot him an exhausted look before answering her. “I would if I could. D’you think I should text her?”

Robb sighed. “Texting’s not going to work with Sansa. When she’s mad at me, I have to call her. But seeing as she’s bloody furious with you, it’s going to take more than that.”

“More like… I should send flowers?”

“If you’re going with flowers, you should cut your losses in advance and just take up flower arranging,” Marg deadpanned. “That’s my droll way of saying it’s going to take more than flowers, and coming from me, who loves flowers, that’s saying something.”

“You might have to access your sensitive side,” Robb teased.

“Easy. I can do that.”

Robb snorted derisively. “Wasn’t aware you had one. Weren’t you just advising me not to contact Marg because it would make me look needy? If you want to get Sansa back, you’re going to have to show her how needy you are.”

“You say that like I’m trying to hide the fact that I’m needy. Greyjoys are not needy. There’s nothing to show.”

“Theon. If you were a man stumbling out of Essos on a two-day trek through the desert with no water, you still wouldn’t look as thirsty as you do when you look at Sansa. You are needy as fuck, and it’s high time you realized it.”

Margaery snorted out a laugh.

“Oh wow, get laid one time, a month after your breakup and suddenly you’re a bloody expert.”

“Hey, hey, I know Sansa. Better than you do, apparently,” Marg said haughtily. “And Robb’s her brother. I think we might know what we’re talking about.”

“Besides, you’re the one who asked for our help!” Robb exclaimed, laughing.

“Shut up!” Theon practically stormed from the room.

“You going to call Sansa?” he called after him.

“Go back to bed, you big wanker!”

Robb grinned and took Margaery off speakerphone. “So… you said you had work later… where do you work? Maybe I could swing by?”

“Unless you’re in the market for a lawnmower, I can’t see why you’d want to swing by,” she offered.

“Try me. I’ve never bought a lawnmower, maybe you can tell me all about them,” he replied.

“Fine,” she said. “It’s a date. To talk about lawnmowers. You’ve made your bed, Robb Stark.”

“I will happily lie in it all day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please prompt me [here](https://forms.gle/4h6bhayvLCnV6Whi7) if you want a song prompt of your own.


End file.
